Hidden Gems
= PS2 Hidden Gems = Under- or Un-appreciated good games * The Best Undiscovered Playstation 2 (PS2) Games by Racketboy * IGN's Dozen hidden PS2 gems * DookieCakes' videos of PS2 Hidden Gems by Teh2DGamer (DookieCakes on GameFAQs). * Snowy_One's Top Ten Hidden Gems Jove the Hacker's Personal Hidden Gems * Battle Engine Aquila * Beyond Good and Evil * Ghosthunter * Giants: Citizen Kabuto * Ico * Katamari Damacy or We Love Katamari * Kya: Dark Lineage * Naval Ops: Warship Gunner and its sequel Warship Gunner 2 ** Gunner 2: Battleship combat video by Hearsesrock427 * Okami * Primal * PSI Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy * Psychonauts * Shadow of the Colossus * Tak and the Power of Juju has the funniest opening cutscene in gaming. * Tomb Raider: Legend for looks, music, graphics, variety, imagination, voice acting Gnik's Favorite Hidden Gems Gnik posted 8/16/2011 8:44:43 AM at GameFAQs PS2 board There's like almost infinitely many hidden gems on PS2 due to the insane size of its library, so don't ever expect to find them all. A few I particularly like: * Culdcept - A strategy / board game / card game all rolled up into one. It's been frequently described as "Yu-Gi-Oh meets Monopoly", but that doesn't really do adequate justice to how brilliant and addictive the concept is. Once you play it there's no escape. * Road Trip - One of the most truly unique PS2 games out there, Road Trip is essentially a Racing / RPG hybrid, but it has an extremely different tone from pretty much every other game out there. As its name suggests, the focus is really more on driving around, meeting people, and seeing interesting things than on the actual racing. This is actually one of 5 games in a series on PS2, though they are all totally different from each other. * Downhill Domination - This is basically SSX with bikes. Plummeting down crazy courses at obviously unsafe speeds and whacking your competitors with sticks and water bottles all the while just makes for good fun. * Snoopy vs the Red Baron - A Peanuts-themed dogfighting game involving Snoopy in his "World War One Flying Ace" persona vs the Red Baron. The attention to detail is very good and the combat mechanics are well done as well. Kind of a dream come true for anyone who was ever a fan of the comic strip. * Monster Rancher 4 - The Monster Rancher games are monster raising games, but where they differ from most is that your monsters age and thus you must raise them efficiently to get the most out of their productive years. Monster Rancher 4 is a very nice streamlining of the series that doesn't simply copy Monster Rancher 2 (which is also a hidden gem in its own right). It also introduces a storyline to the franchise fairly successfully. ZenithianHero's Hidden Gems *'Disaster Report and Raw Danger' - Adventure game where you survive natural disasters. First game was about earthquakes and the other a flood. *'Gungrave series' - Intense and addicting arcade style TPS with Yasuhiro Nighttow (Trigun) character designs. *'Mister Mosquito' - A game where you play as a mosquito trying to suck the blood of a Japanese family. *'Okage': Shadow King - RPG with quirky story and an art direction that would feel right at home with Tim Burton's resume. *'Sakura Wars:' ' So Long, My Love' - Shame the rest of the series didn't get localized, this final entry of the series thankfully did yet one of the last notable titles for the PS2. A taste of the series here gives you dating sim style storytelling and fun strategy battles involving mechs. *'Steambot Chronicles' - A mech game with an open world design. *'Ys VI': Ark of Napishtim - Mild platforming and fast paced combat makes this action RPG easy to pick up and enjoy. It is part VI of a series but the series goes on and off radars and the last title beforehand localized was Ys III on 16bit consoles. GameFAQs' PS2 Board * Amplitude * Auto Modellista * Battle Engine Aquila * Beyond Good and Evil * Black * BloodRayne 2 * Blowout * Bouncer, The * Chaos Legion * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Crash Twinsannity * Culdcept - great card game (Japanese) * Dark Summit * Darkwatch * Disaster Report * Dog's Life, A * Downhill Domination * Drakan The Ancient Gates * Duellists of the Roses * Echo Night Beyond * FantaVision * Freedom Fighters * Frequency * Ghosthunter * Giants: Citizen Kabuto * Gitaroo Man * Gladius * God Hand * Grand Prix Challenge - Among the best F1 games ever (Western) * GUN * Gungrave series * Gunstar Heroes * Haunting Ground * Herdy Gerdy * I-Ninja * ICO * Indigo Prophecy * Katamari Damacy or We Love Katamari * Kessen II * Kinetica * Kya: Dark Lineage * Lifeline (requires USB microphone headset) * Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter * Mafia * Manhunt * Manhunt 2 * Maximo games * Monster Rancher 4 * Mr. Mosquito * Naval Ops: Warship Gunner * Okage * Okami * Oni * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams * PSI Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat * Primal * Project Eden ''' * '''Psi Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy * Psychonauts * Raw Danger * Red Star * Rez * Ring of Red * Road Trip * Rogue Ops * Rumble Roses * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love * Shadow of Rome * Shadow of the Colossus * Sky Odyssey * Snoopy vs the Red Baron * SOS The Final Escape * Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy * Steambot Chronicles * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tomb Raider: Legend * Urban Chaos: Riot Response * War of the Monsters * Warship Gunner 2 * Wild Arms 5 * XGRA III: Extreme-G Racing Association III * XGRA: Extreme-G Racing Association * Ys VI: Ark of Napishtim * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses ''' * '''Jet Moto (PS1) * Legend of Dragoon, The (PS1) * Vagrant Story (PS1) ---